


Crashing Showers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, i cant believe i just wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to take a shower, Dean has an idea.</p><p>Un beta'd, like everything I ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Showers

"Dean, I'm going to take a shower," Cas said before sliding out of bed and grabbing jeans, briefs, and a shirt from the dresser.  
"Have fun," Dean smirks, an idea popping into his head. Cas grins back at him and steps into the bathroom. After the door is closed and the water had been running for a little while, Dean slid out of bed and silently entered the bathroom. He slid out of his boxers and into the shower behind Castiel, pressing his lips to the other mans neck and surprising him.  
"Dean," Cas frowns. "You could've said you wanted to join me."  
"I wanted to surprise you," Dean murmurs against Cas' neck. Castiel turned so they were facing each other, the hot water hitting his back.  
"Well I'm okay with you crashing my showers anytime," Cas smiles, kissing Dean softly on the lips. Dean pulled him so their bodies were flush against each other's, chest to chest, hips to hips, cock to cock. Castiel moaned softly as they kissed and moved his hands down to clutch at Dean's waist, soapy hands slipping over wet skin, fingers bending so nails scratched into dark lines on Dean's hips.  
"Touch me, please," Cas groaned as Dean slid his hand through Cas' hair and down his neck, lightly pressing on his shoulder blades on his way downwards. Dean went slowly, but as soon as his hands reached Cas' hips, his own were rocking against Cas', searching for friction against the slick skin.  
"Dean," Cas whispered, pushing closer and reaching down to wrap his trembling fingers around both of their fully hard dicks.  
"Oh god Cas," Dean began mumbling incoherently as he thrusted into Cas' hand. His lips found Cas' again and he stopped babbling long enough to kiss him, messy and wet. Cas smiled as he realized he had the power again, jerked his hand quicker, feeling Dean move under his hand as he did.  
"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, grinding into Cas' hand desperately, needy. Cas pumped them quicker and slid his thumb over the head of Dean's leaking cock until Dean was crying out, "Cas!" and coming in white spurts on Cas' chest. He took a few deep breaths before grinning broadly and reaching down to join Cas' hand on his dick.  
"Dean, please," Castiel whispered as Dean started stroking his cock to the rhythm that Cas was bucking his hips. They moved in sync until Cas' breath hitched and he came hard. Dean stepped under the water to wash off the come on his chest and pulled Cas from where they had been standing in the hot steam under the stream of water as well.  
"I love you," Castiel smiled.  
"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't last too long," Dean says apologetically. Cas shakes his head.  
"Oh it's no problem. But tonight you better last longer, I have plans." Cas winked and flipped the water off, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.  
"What kind of plans?" Dean asked. He grabbed the other towel and they dried their bodies off, Cas sliding into clothes and Den realizing he didn't bring any in.  
"You'll see." Cas smirked, knowing Dean was impatient. Dean sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing a t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of jeans from a drawer. He got dressed and ran his fingers through his wet, shaggy hair.  
"I need to cut my hair," Dean says absentmindedly.  
"Don't. It's better for grabbing this way," Cas says to him, and Dean chuckles.  
"Kinky bastard."


End file.
